Skateboarding as a sport was first started in the United States around the 1950s. Typically, it was a result of California surfers' desire to surf on the streets. Skateboards originated as wooden boxes or boards with roller skate wheels slapped to the bottom. Because of this rudimentary design, many skateboarders were injured during this period. Eventually, the boxes turned into other types of wood including pressed wood and the like.
However, after a decade, the popularity of skateboarding began to subside. Many toy experts assumed that the sport/toy was a fad and that the fad had run its course, whereby most young people weren't into the sport any longer. However, there were those that continued the tradition of skateboarding, although much fewer in numbers.
Later in the evolution of skateboarding, a development was made in skateboard technology which saw the invention of the urethane skateboard wheel, which is still used today.
The skateboards also evolved from simple wooden boxes to shaped boards with accompanying tails. Boards that are in the market are now constructed to have no clear front or back side, thereby allowing a skateboarder to ride either way on the board more easily. The wheels of a skateboard began as metal roller skate wheels, to rubber wheels, and eventually to lighter and cheaper urethane wheels.
Boards have continued to evolve, as companies try to make them lighter and stronger, and continue to try to improve on their performance. As skateboards developed and improved in performance, the popularity of skateboarding began to grow again. One thing that has remained constant through the last 50 years is that skateboarding has always been about personal discovery and pushing oneself to the limit.
A skateboard trick sometimes referred to as a “ollie trick”, is a maneuver performed on a skateboard while skateboarding. Learning and perfecting new tricks derived from these “ollies” is the major goal of many skateboarders. A primary objective for many skateboarders is learning and developing new tricks.
One of the most popular types of skateboard tricks is called the “ollie.” An ollie is the term used to describe the most popular trick performed in modern skateboarding. This trick is a jumping move using the rider's legs and foot coordination to elevate the skateboard above the ground without the need for the rider to use their hands. Additionally, the ollie trick is to be performed without the need for any additional gear including straps or foot holding devices.
The ollie maneuver is very difficult to replicate with a hand while playing with a miniature toy skateboard, often called a fingerboard. The intricate motions afforded by a skateboard rider's leg and foot movements are practically impossible to replicate with a user's hand and/or finger movements. The inherent restrictions in hand and finger movements in performing the ollie with a fingerboard, lead to difficulty in maintaining traction with the finger as is done using the front foot on a full size skateboard.
A need therefore exists for an improved fingerboard skateboard that may enhance the user's ability to perform traditional skateboard tricks based upon the “ollie” thereon.
Additionally, a need therefore also exists for an entertaining yet easy to use fingerboard skateboard that allows for the user's ability to perform the same tricks that they would be able to produce on a traditional, full sized skateboard. Moreover, a fingerboard skateboard is needed that eliminates the difficulty of maneuverability and dexterity of a user in performing common skateboard techniques on a fingerboard skateboard.